


【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題04

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Foreplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：·黑子的籃球R18文，CP灰黃（灰崎祥吾X黃瀨涼太）·沒有明顯燉肉，更多的是前戲play/戀人之間的情趣play
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629127
Kudos: 2





	【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題04

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

4用牙齒咬開攻君的褲子拉鏈

「啊，看來這場打賭是你輸了呢，涼太，」跟一臉完全不敢置信的黃瀨涼太相比，灰崎祥吾臉上掛著得意洋洋的笑容。他從地上站起身來，走了幾步坐在床邊，盯著依舊坐在地上躊躇不前的黃髮男人，故作疑惑地問道：  
「你不過來嗎，涼太？」  
XXX  
黃瀨涼太此刻的心情是崩潰的。  
是的，他在剛剛的打賭中輸掉了；而現在，他的戀人正坐在床上，等著自己履行賭輸的懲罰。  
黃瀨悄悄瞄了眼灰崎因為雙腳大張而暴露在視線內的部位，那根連黃瀨看了都會臉紅心跳的昂然巨物，如今正乖巧地躺在剪裁合體的西裝褲之下，然而這含蓄的畫面還是讓黃瀨忍不住吞了口口水。  
灰崎把黃瀨蠢蠢欲動的表情全看在眼裡，他知道黃瀨不是不願意，他只是對於要踏出第一步感到疑惑罷了，是的，只要再多一點點的推動——  
「涼太，過來，」灰崎向著距離只有幾步之遙的黃瀨伸出手，另一只手則輕輕撫上自己的大腿根處，說道：  
「你不過來的話，它可是不會自己跑出來的喔？它不出來的話那就無法取悅你了喔？」  
「嗚……」黃瀨第一次看到灰崎在自己面前愛撫自己，那畫面實在太過震撼太過刺激，黃瀨覺得自己體內的欲火逐漸燃燒起來了。他站了起來卻發覺自己雙腳酥軟無力，走不了幾步便因為步伐不穩而撲倒在灰崎的雙腿間。  
「來，碰碰它，」就像在教導一個小孩子般的態度，灰崎極有耐心地輕牽起黃瀨的手，往自己胯下摸去。當黃瀨輕輕碰觸時，他可以清楚感覺到陰莖在褲子內跳了下，而他就像是碰著火似的把手迅速縮回。他抬頭望向灰崎，後者的表情已不如一開始般游刃有餘，而是隱忍著慾望的表情。灰崎低下了頭，與黃瀨的視線交纏在一起，他正想說些什麼，灰崎卻突然扶住黃瀨的後腦勺把他拉到自己逐漸脹大的勃起面前。「你知道應該怎麼做吧，涼太。」  
「唔哇——祥、祥吾君！我用手幫你好不好！？」黃瀨慌張地向灰崎提出建議，事到如今，就算灰崎取笑他是個敢做不敢當的孬種他也沒轍了，前提是灰崎不要讓他用嘴——  
「噢不，我怎麼可能會錯過這種機會呢？」灰崎邪笑著潑了戀人一盆冷水，他伸手拂過黃瀨的臉頰，最後停留在他的嘴唇。微張的嘴唇給了灰崎有機可趁的機會，兩根手指順著縫隙伸進嘴巴裡面。「舔。」  
只要不要讓自己做『那個』，其他的都好說！黃瀨討好似的舔舐著灰崎在自己嘴裡攪動的手指，很快的唾液就因為來不及咽下而從嘴邊流下，黃瀨也顧不得這些，全心忙著取悅灰崎。  
「嗯……很好、很好，唇舌功夫有進步喔，」灰崎一臉滿意地望著賣力的黃瀨：  
「好了，現在繼續做我剛剛叫你做的事吧！」  
「耶——！？」黃瀨這才覺得自己被騙了，他還以為灰崎總算放過他了呢……他使出淚眼汪汪的攻勢，一臉怨懟地盯著灰崎看，無奈這招對勢在必得的灰崎來說完全不管用。他彎下腰擒住了黃瀨的嘴，給了他一個熱情的吻。等黃瀨被吻得暈頭轉向最後受不了了，灰崎才再次開始遊說他。  
「沒事的，涼太，就只是需要你幫我解開褲子的拉鏈罷了，用你的嘴。又不是叫你幫我口交，你在害怕個什麼勁？」  
「不、不是這樣的……」他不確定灰崎是怎麼想的，但是對自己來說，用嘴解開褲子拉鏈什麼的……黃瀨覺得這個舉動竟然比幫灰崎口交還要來得更屈辱，雖然他也不知道這個想法究竟是怎麼來的。  
「涼太，你明明說過你賭輸的話就要任我處置的，現在你是想當縮頭烏龜嗎？」慾望逐漸攀升，然而眼前的戀人卻依舊嘰嘰歪歪不肯有所動作，灰崎的臉色不禁沉了下來。  
如果你再不動的話，就別怪我採取強硬的舉動咯，涼太~~~  
不知黃瀨是本能地感受到了自己的性命受到威脅，還是說他總算想通了，總之他就頂著一副生無可戀的表情，緊閉著眼睛湊到大腿根部。  
「別一臉要去赴死的表情嘛，涼太，」黃瀨的表情逗笑了灰崎，後者興起了想要作弄他的念頭：  
「我天天都有沖涼的，所以那邊可是很乾淨一點異味都沒有呢，這點你應該是最清楚的吧？」  
赤裸裸的話語讓黃瀨直接紅了雙頰，他抬頭瞪著灰崎，罵道：「流氓！」  
「你現在才看清我的真面目嗎？」對於黃瀨的怒目相向灰崎絲毫不為所動，他說道：  
「好了，這次別再退縮了喔。」  
黃瀨在心底歎了一萬次的氣，這才硬著頭皮緩緩向前靠去。  
黃瀨涼太，看你以後還敢不敢口無遮攔，這根本就是現世報嘛！  
開始感覺到一定難度的黃瀨這下變得鬱悶不已，他再次抬起頭，有些不確定地問道：  
「我可以用手固定著兩旁嗎？不然真的好難瞄準啊……」  
「學籃球的人怎麼可以說自己的準頭不准呢？不可以。你的手就好好地放在這裡吧，」灰崎握住了黃瀨的兩只手，將它們各別放在自己的大腿膝蓋上。  
「而且我就是想看你一臉困擾的樣子啊……」  
這個人到底是有多差勁？一把無名火頓時在黃瀨心中熊熊燃起。  
乾脆等下狠狠一口咬下去好了，才知道我黃瀨是不可小看的！  
「啊啊啊，」黃瀨感覺自己的下巴被一只手給抬起來了，他對上了一雙充滿警告意味的眼神。  
「別以為我不知道你在想些什麼，涼太；你要真敢那麼做的話，你明天就不用想要下床了。」  
黃瀨一臉心虛地移開了視線，默默吞了吞口水。  
好可怕，為了自己的屁股著想，現在還是暫時不要跟祥吾君過不去吧。  
黃瀨搖了搖頭，藉此把腦海裡面多餘的想法都去掉，他深吸了口氣，總算下定了決心。  
他再次往灰崎的胯下靠過去，嘴巴微微張開，總算用嘴唇夾住了拉鏈的頭部。但是他才正要把拉鏈往下拉時，拉鏈的尖銳部分卻刺傷了他的嘴唇，黃瀨吃痛了聲便張嘴放開了拉鏈。  
「牙齒，用牙齒，涼太，不要用嘴唇，」灰崎摸了摸黃瀨的頭髮以示慰藉。  
「不要咬太用力，不然牙齒會疼。」  
黃瀨有些氣餒地發出了嗚咽聲，以前不管學什麼東西都能很快上手的天才又怎能容許自己這樣的挫敗？他再次深吸了口氣，讓自己的情緒鎮定下來，然後再次出擊。  
這次，他照著灰崎的指示用牙齒去咬，但是牙齒咬著一樣硬邦邦又咬不斷的東西終歸是不怎麼舒服的，所以他決定速戰速決，低頭往下一拉——  
終於拉開了！黃瀨興奮得就像是把之前所收到的委屈都給拋到腦後一般，他抬起頭望著灰崎，閃閃發亮的雙眼讓後者差點以為自己面對的是一只黃金獵犬。  
「看，這不是很簡單嘛？」灰崎伸出手撫上黃瀨被拉鏈給割傷的嘴唇部位，他低下頭去，伸出舌頭舔了舔那個受傷部位。黃瀨 很自然地閉上雙眼，也伸出舌頭追逐著戀人的。  
「那麼，下次我換件牛仔褲如何？」  
原本還沉浸在氣氛當中的黃瀨頓時睜開雙眼，一臉不敢置信地望著眼前的男人。  
「開什麼玩笑！西裝褲都已經夠難脫了，你還想來牛仔褲啊！？」  
「欸怎麼那麼沒挑戰精神吶……」  
受不了灰崎如此看不起自己的反應，黃瀨當下腦筋一轉，便往自己胯下一指。  
「那我現在正好穿著牛仔褲，你要不要『親自示範』一下？我倒要看看你是有多厲害！」  
「好啊。」  
「欸？」完全沒想到對方會答應的黃瀨，在回過神來已經發現自己被推倒在床上了，灰崎正居高臨下望著自己。  
「既然你這樣熱心學習，那我也只好傾囊相授，讓你體驗一把爽翻天的滋味吧！」  
「咦，等等……喂我可沒說我要學啊！！」  
XXX  
到最後，黃瀨理所當然是被灰崎給吃干抹凈了。

【完結END】


End file.
